


Half

by AppleJuice (capolleon)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Morning After, Multi, Questioning Sexuality, and just some ramblings, but honestly, but not really the morning, more like a few minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capolleon/pseuds/AppleJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait-fuck- does this make me gay?” Leo asked breathlessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half

**Author's Note:**

> someone try to stop me 
> 
> disclaimer: i dont own pjo and/or its characters
> 
> im unstoppable with these tiny random jasipereo writings
> 
> fite me biotch
> 
> ((also a bit of a hint of an asexual jason cause yes))

“Wait-fuck- does this make me gay?” Leo asked breathlessly, still tired from the night’s earlier events.

Jason’s hand patted his hip, as Piper clasped his hand. Piper was the one to speak, but it took her a moment to catch her breath. “Probably. Gay as hell too.”

“Although not entirely gay,” Jason put in his own two cents- as always being the helpful little golden boy Leo loved to hate. “- I’m not sure how it works with Piper in the equation.”

Jason was less out of breath than Leo and Piper- he hadn’t done too much with his awkwardness and uncomfortableness. Not that Leo and Piper minded too much with the way those two were going at it. However, they were always welcoming to a very hesitant Jason making a tiny move.

Piper shifted in the bed, pulling the sheets towards her. Her hand was still clasped with Leo’s and her other was across the Latino’s chest to reach Jason’s shoulder. “You’re not gay, Leo. Bi to be more exact. You're like half gay.”

“Soo,” Leo raised a very serious looking eyebrow. “Would it be bad if I admit that I think Frank has a nice butt? I mean, not in a totally gay way but in a  _ hot dammmn _ way. You know what I mean.”

“No. Not really.” Jason’s cheeks were a bit pinkened. He also turned to his side, so he could face the other two, pulling his limb to himself politely. 

“Damn it.” Leo sighed dramatically, and pulled his hands over his eyes. It took a second for him to remember the hold with Piper’s hand, and the sight made him groan. “I’m super gay but I think I also just had sex with a girl.”

“You’re bi, remember?” Piper pulled her hand away from Leo’s and wiped it on the blanket. “And gross and sweaty too.”

Leo was silent for a moment, and the only sound was the sound of the trio’s breathing. Piper nearly fell asleep until she heard the groan and Leo shuffling onto his stomach. 

“At least I’m not Nico gay.”

“Oh my gods,” Surprisingly enough, it was Jason who said something, and he propped his head on his fist. “Leo, go to sleep.”

“But I’m not tired.”

Piper screamed into her pillow. “How are you  _ not _ tired? We’ve been in here for  _ hours _ .  _ Hours _ , Leo,  _ hours _ .”

“Fine.”

It was blissfully quiet again. They were definitely in Jason’s cabin then, because it was too peaceful compared to the crowded Aphrodite and Hephaestus cabins. Jason shivered at the thought of all  _ this _ happening under his father’s watchful eye. Piper was ready to drift to a peaceful and warm sleep, but not ready for the onslaught of questions that would come when she returned to her cabin. Her siblings would definitely be able to tell what- and  _ who _ \- she spent all night doing. And as for Leo… he was horrified because he remembered that some of his certain  _ fluids _ might have ended on that huge ass statue of Jason’s dad.

The crickets in the night chirped quietly.

“So, like, is Piper still straight or…”

Jason groaned and Piper’s finger jabbed at Leo’s side. “Shut up.  _ Please _ .”

Leo turned his head to Piper. “I don’t think this was a fair trade. I gave up my sexuality, so you have to give up something too.”

“Oh my gods,” Jason turned to face opposite of the duo and covered his head with one of the thin pillows. He loved Leo and all- but  _ sleep _ .

“Well,” Piper said slowly, as she turned to her other side so her back would face Leo. “Annabeth is kind of really hot.”

“Well,  _ duh- _ wait what?! What does that even mean?!”

“ _ Good night _ , Leo.” Piper returned back.

Leo folded his arms. “I’m going to ignore the Annabeth comment.”

“I’m going to ignore the Frank comment.” Piper murmured back.

“I’m going to ignore this conversation now. Good night Piper. Good night Leo.”

“Good night Jason. Leo go to sleep.”

"Night Jaybae. Night Pipasshole."

" _Leo_."


End file.
